<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burn My Dread by Wildcard_2099</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944071">Burn My Dread</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildcard_2099/pseuds/Wildcard_2099'>Wildcard_2099</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 3, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Don´t kill me plz, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I really tried, I really tried to improve this work, My First Fanfic, One Shot, One shot?, Sarcasm, Sarcastic Makoto Yuki, don´t know how to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:07:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildcard_2099/pseuds/Wildcard_2099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto Yuki was always an introvert individual. He did what he was told to do, ignoring whether if it put his own life on risk or not. <br/>And he just didn´t cared about it.<br/>But life will make him reconsider his thoughts about the world that surrounds him...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Persona 3 Protagonist/Takeba Yukari, Takeba Yukari/Yuuki Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, I thought I´d never make a fanfic about one of my favorite games, much less publish it online, but here we are.</p><p>Welcome to Burn My Dread, a One Shot composed by 2 chapters (Prologue and Chapter 1) in which I try to narrate the events of Persona 3 with humor, sarcasm, love, drama and my self-confidence while I was writing this at 2:00 AM.</p><p>If this work really likes you, don´t doubt to leave a comment below, so I can know your opinion and, if I consider it, maybe I will extend this One Shot and convert it into a full series. </p><p>All of this is a work of fiction (And my first fanfic), so please don´t expect too much...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Burn My Dread</p><p>-Prologue-</p><p>01/31/2010. Tartarus. Dark Hour.<br/>“Damn, how the hell we´ve come this far!?”</p><p>Makoto Yuki was always an introvert individual. He did what he was told to do, ignoring whether if it put his own life on risk or not. <br/>And he just didn´t cared about it.</p><p>It has been nearly a year since he returned to Tatsumi Port Island, and a decade since the last time he was here, not as a young man, but as a little baby.</p><p>He couldn´t remember anything about the accident prior to the “Extracurricular activities”, there were tiny fragments of memory he could think of, those involved the moon, flames, blood, a car accident and her mother murmuring something before her live vanished. All of that had happened in front of a 6-year old boy.</p><p>But now, it was different.</p><p>He remembered everything, EVERYTHING involving the accident. And it ached him like hell.<br/>¿The moon? It was as green as an emerald, just as today.</p><p>¿The blood? From his parents.<br/>¿The last words of her mother to him?<br/>Live.</p><p>And now, his body was slowly succumbing into the pressure and pain from Nyx, the representation of death itself, along with all his friends being held on the same situation, ignoring the last word of her mother.</p><p>“Damn, how the hell we´ve come this far!?”</p><p>Then, Makoto Yuki recalled everything that happened ever since he returned to Tatsumi Port Island…</p><p>Everything…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1: Dreamless dorm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Makoto recalls the events of his first night at the dorms that would eventually lead him and his friends to a exceptional journey...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! This is the second chapter of this One Shot, I felt the prologue was a little short, but I´ll try to extend the chapters as much as I can.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>04/06/2009.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>11:30 P.M. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Evening.</strong>
</p><p>- “Due to a fatal incident, train services are currently behind schedule. We sincerely apologize for any inconvenience.” -</p><p>
  <em>Shit, guess I´m going to be late after all…</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>…</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Dreamless dorm, ticking clock,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I walk away from a soundless room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Windless night, moonlight melts,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My ghostly shadow, to the lukewarm gloom.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Nightly dance,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of bleeding swords.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Reminds me that,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I still live.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I will burn my dread,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I once ran away from the god of fear,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And he chained me to despair.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Burn my dread,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I will break the chain and run ´till I see the sunlight again,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I´ll lift my face and run to the sunlight.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Voiceless town, tapping feet,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I clench my fist in pockets tight.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Far in mist a tower awaits,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like a merciless tomb, devouring the moonlight.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I will burn my dread,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This time I´ll grapple down that god of fear,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And throw him into hell´s fire.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Burn my dread,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I´ll shrug the pain and run ´till I see the sunlight again,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, I will run burning all regret and dread,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I will face the sun with the pride of the living...</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>…</strong>
</p><p>- “Now arriving at Tatsumi Port Island, all passengers may exit the train.” -</p><p>
  <em>Finally, it´s about time…</em>
</p><p>Makoto stepped down from the train and started walking towards the exit, when he got there, he checked something first…</p><p>
  <em>Iwatodai Dormitory Move-In Guide, hope I don´t get later than I´m already am..., that reminds me, ¿What time is it?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> -Dark Hour-</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, THAT time…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well, let´s get going…</em>
</p><p>Makoto started walking in direction to the Iwatodai Dormitory, not paying attention to the coffins, the uncomfortable atmosphere, the horrific screams or even the emerald moon shining above the entire island.</p><p>Finally, he arrived.</p><p>
  <em>Hmm, this looks like it. I didn´t even made up an excuse to my sudden delay…</em>
</p><p>He stepped up to the entrance.</p><p>
  <em>I´ll say I got lost, it never fails.</em>
</p><p>He entered.</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>04/06/2009.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dark Hour.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Iwatodai Dormitory.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Looks that nobody´s home…</em>
</p><p>When Makoto first stepped inside the dorm, he looked around him, surprised to see… nice furniture in the dorm, red couches, chandeliers, flowers, and a long table (Although not valid for more than 10 people). While he was taking his headphones off, he thought:</p><p>
  <em>Well, this can avoid me last-minute explana-</em>
</p><p>“You´re late.”</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>Makoto was surprised to see the boy beside him, he was wearing black and white striped pyjamas, although they seem a little sloppy. He had blue eyes, black, short hair, and a mole on his left cheek and, physically, he was younger than Makoto (By 6-7 years, he assumed).</p><p>
  <em>Who is this kid?</em>
</p><p>“I´ve been waiting a long time for you.”</p><p>
  <em>Oh, I´m sure you´ve been.</em>
</p><p>With a snap of a finger, the mysterious boy teleported in front of Makoto.</p><p><em>Not bad</em>, he thought.</p><p>“Now, if you want to proceed, please sign your name there.”</p><p>There was a red folder in the hall with a pen alongside it.</p><p>“It´s a contract.”</p><p>
  <em>Oh, I´m sure it is.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>---</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>---Contract---</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Time never waits.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It delivers all equally to the same end.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hereby agree to the statement above,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I chooseth this fate of mine own free will.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Signature block</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_____________________</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>---</strong>
</p><p><em>Well, let´s end with this theatrical event once and for all, I need to sleep</em>, he thought, as he was approaching the contract to sign it.</p><p>“Don’t worry. All it says is that you´ll accept responsibility for your actions. You know, the usual stuff.”</p><p>
  <em>Maybe I´ll put Toasterfricker249… Nah, it seems this child is serious about this, I´ll just sign it as normal people do.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>---</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>---Contract---</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Time never waits.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It delivers all equally to the same end.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hereby agree to the statement above,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I chooseth this fate of mine own free will.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Signature block</em>
</p><p><em><span class="u">____</span></em> <span class="u">Makoto Yuki<em>______</em></span></p><p>
  <strong>---</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>There, now, I want to fucking sleep, mysterious and Jesus-like child.</em>
</p><p>Makoto gave the signed contract to the mysterious and Jesus-like child with his usual deadpanned face, while the child simply nodded.</p><p>“Contract received.” He said while he was holding it tightly against his chest.</p><p>
  <em>Oookay then.</em>
</p><p>“Time delivers us all to the same end. You can´t plug your eyes and cover your eyes.”</p><p>
  <em>Who says I can´t?</em>
</p><p>Then, he made the contract disappear right in front of him.</p><p>
  <em>Told you, Jesus-like.</em>
</p><p>Immediately then, a mysterious, black fog engulfed the child inside it.</p><p>“And so, it begins.”</p><p>
  <em>Weird.</em>
</p><p>…</p><p>“Who´s there?!”</p><p>
  <em>Huh?</em>
</p><p>Makoto turned just to see a feminine figure standing in front of him, she had brown hair and brown eyes, pink sweater, a black skirt, brown boots, and a red ribbon. But the curious thing wasn´t that kind of outfit at that specific time at night, or the fact that she could even be awake that time.</p><p>
  <em>Damn, she´s… pretty…</em>
</p><p>At that moment, the girl readied a gun.</p><p>
  <em>And… she has a gun…</em>
</p><p>But something must have stopped her since she began to doubt and hyperventilate furiously.</p><p>
  <em>Am I in the right place?</em>
</p><p>The moment she was going to use her gun, a much feminine voice came out from nowhere.</p><p>“Takeba, wait.”</p><p>Takeba turned around just to see another feminine figure, she had red hair, brown eyes, and dark red lipstick, she was wearing a white shirt, a black skirt, black boots, and a red ribbon. She seemed the alpha female of the dorms, due to her patronizing posture.</p><p>
  <em>Yep, I´m in the right place, after all…</em>
</p><p>“But, Kirijo-senpai…”</p><p>“Don´t worry. He´s just an ordinary transfer student.”</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, you´ve heard the boss, I´m just an ordinary transfer student who just met Jesus a few moments ago.</em>
</p><p>“What do you mean ‘ordinary’?”</p><p>As if by magic, the Dark Hour vanished…</p><p>At least for tonight.</p><p>
  <em>Great, now I can fucking go to sleep with music, after all.</em>
</p><p>Right after, Kirijo went down the stairs to approach Makoto and Takeba.</p><p>“I didn´t think you´d arrive so late.”</p><p>
  <em>Me neither, but here we are.</em>
</p><p>“My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I´m one of the students who lives in this dorm.”</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, I can see that.</em>
</p><p>“Why did he show up <em>now</em>?”</p><p>
  <em>Well excuuuuuuuuuse me princess, I didn´t thought you´d hate me by the time I arrive.</em>
</p><p>“It was a last-minute decision to assign him here.”, said Mitsuru. “He´ll eventually be moved to a room in the boys´ dorm.”</p><p>
  <em>I was starting to like this place…</em>
</p><p>“Is it okay for him to be here?”, said Takeba.</p><p><em>It is</em>, thought Makoto.</p><p>“We´ll see.”, finished Mitsuru.</p><p><em>Well bye, see you later, or whatever. I´ve got to fucking sleep right now or my beautiful, sculptural body will collapse on your clean floor, I´ve had enough for one night</em>, thought Makoto, while he was going up the stairs, and not paying any attention to the two girls who were standing in front of him.</p><p>“Wait!”, shouted Takeba.</p><p>
  <em>Nope!</em>
</p><p>“Your room is on the second floor, at the end of the hallway.”, said Mitsuru calmly.</p><p>
  <em>Now that really helps me.</em>
</p><p>“Takeba, take him to his room.”</p><p>
  <em>And that doesn´t.</em>
</p><p>“What?”, exclaimed Takeba.</p><p>“This is Yukari Takeba. She´ll be a junior this spring, just like you.”</p><p>
  <em>Yukari…, nice name.</em>
</p><p>“I´m Takeba.”</p><p>“And I´m Makoto Yuki. Nice to meet you.”, said Makoto nonchalantly.</p><p>“Yeah, nice to meet you too.”</p><p>Then, Makoto stared discreetly at the gun Yukari had.</p><p>
  <em>Why does a high schooler student has a gun?</em>
</p><p>Then, Mitsuru intervened.</p><p>“It´s late. You should get some rest.”</p><p>
  <em>Yeah Mom, I´ll go to bed right now…</em>
</p><p>Mitsuru handed Yukari a pair of keys, while she said “I´ll show you the way, follow me.”</p><p>
  <em>Alright then.</em>
</p><p>Makoto and Yukari went up the stairs, while Mitsuru was alone with one single thought…</p><p>
  <em>Maybe, he´s got the potential…</em>
</p><p>…</p><p>“Here´s the key to your room.”, said Yukari, while she was giving the key to Makoto.</p><p>“Thanks.”, replied Makoto.</p><p>A sudden silence filled the atmosphere, and Yukari was the one who cut it.</p><p>“Um, can I ask you something?” she said.</p><p><em>Yeah, I´m single</em>, Makoto nodded.</p><p>“On your way from the station, was everything okay?” Yukari asked curiously.</p><p>“Huh?”, Makoto replied with surprise in his face.</p><p>“I mean…Sorry, it´s nothing…”, said Yukari decayed.</p><p>“Well, good night…”, said Yukari while she was leaving.</p><p>
  <em>… </em>
</p><p><em>God, I sometimes hate myself…</em>, thought Makoto.</p><p>“Yukari.”, exclaimed Makoto.</p><p>“Y-Yeah?”, replied Yukari with surprise on her face.</p><p>“I like your eyes, they´re pretty.”, said Makoto nonchalantly.</p><p>“Th-Thanks…”, Yukari said, with blush growing on her cheeks.</p><p>Finally, they all fucking went to sleep.</p><p>But the near future will be full of surprises…</p><p>---</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(It´s better if you´re listening to this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4pNDzL8w6XI at the beginning)</p><p>Thanks for reading! Don´t doubt to leave a comment below if you liked it!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Don´t doubt to leave a comment below if you liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>